The Island
by superwhomerlock-kid
Summary: Oneshot: Kurt has been living on a tropical island for the past six months, ever since the shipwreck which separated him from everything he knew. Alone and weary, will he find the ones he lost all those months ago? And will he ever get off of this island…?


**A/N: Basically, I found a creative writing assignment I did last year, and couldn't resist putting my boys through it. Naturally. Hope you enjoy!**

_Diclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any of it's characters. If i did 4x04 would never have happened. (though I cannot deny that the sweet lovin' at the wedding more than made up for it. And hey, I do love me some angst..._

* * *

I woke up in much the same way as I had for the last several months of my life. Lying on my back under the shade of the trees, the already bright sunlight shimmering through the canopy over my head. I could barely remember what my life had been like before I washed up there. I often thought about the others, the ones who had washed up on that god-forsaken island before... Well, before everything.

There was Tina, with her ever-cheerful face, and dark waves falling around her shoulders, Mr Schue, our teacher, who had always been so supportive of us, and then there was Blaine, his tough guy act, and bravado hiding the fact that he had always been almost too caring and gentle at heart. I hadn't seen any trace of any of them since only a few days after we ended up there.

We had been on a boat, on our way to France, Paris to be exact, on a school tour with our Glee Club, to compete in an international competition, for the first time. Mr Schue decided that it would be alright for us to have a small party on the deck of the Ferry on our first night on board. For many of the class, it was their first time at sea, and this resulted in the four of us being the only ones left on deck after only a few hours, the rest having retreated to bed, dealing with the onset of seasickness. Blaine, despite his tendency to be a bit vague and evasive at times, was one of my best friends, and Tina and I had been friends since Kindergarten. We were laughing and talking away amongst ourselves, listening to music and singing along quite loudly (Mr Schue was somehow managing to fall asleep in his chair, despite the rocking of the waves, and the noise), when suddenly there was an ear-splitting crash.

"What was that?" Shouted Mr Schue, leaping out of his seat, in a spectacular imitation of a rabbit upon hearing a dog barking, and began looking around in a mild panic. An alarm began to sound within the boat, and a voice echoed over the intercom system.

"This is your captain speaking. Could everyone please make your way to the Starboard deck. We are experiencing minor difficulties with the main engine."

We looked around, and upon realising that we were sitting on the Port deck, began to make our way, whispering in hushed tones, toward the other side of the ship.

Upon reaching the deck there, the first thing I noticed was the water. Not the stuff in the sea, but the water which was rushing in through a gaping hole in the front of the ship. Before I could fully process what I was seeing, I had been ushered into a lifeboat next to Tina by Blaine, and we were floating away from what was quickly becoming the wreckage of our Ferry. I had just enough time to make out the shapes of some of our classmates, before there was a knocking at the side of our boat.

Mr Schue was floating in the water, begging us to pull him in. We didn't think twice before grabbing his arms and hauling him up into the small boat which was now all we had left. Huddling together for warmth, the four of us sat together, hoping beyond hope that we would come across some other people who would be able to help us.

The following day, the boat had washed up on the island, and I have been here ever since.

As for the others, I'm not sure. We spent the first couple of days trying to signal a rescue boat, or aeroplane, but none were forthcoming, and we quickly lost hope. Instead, we began to focus on simply staying alive. We found a stream from which we could drink, fruit and berries which were recognisable, and edible (Thank god for Blaine being forced into the scouts for half his life), and Mr Schue attempted daily to create some sort of trap for catching small animals in to eat.

One day, however, that all changed. We were all away from our regular camp, doing what we had dubbed our morning chores: Hunting (Schue), collecting firewood (Blaine), foraging for berries and fruits (Tina), and filling our shoddily made barrels with water from the stream, which was my job. I was attempting to catch some fish which I was sure I had seen in the stream just a few minutes before, and I lost track of time watching the rippling, undulating water which swirled around my feet, thinking of home.

I eventually returned to the camp, with three fish, intending to get Blaine to help me carry the largest barrel back, only to find that there was nobody there. I waited, assuming that they, too had gotten distracted, and would be back before long. I realised eventually that this was not the case.

I had not seen them again.

I often thought about what I would have said if I ever got to see them again, even once, for I was almost positive that they had died somewhere out there. I thought of Blaine, wishing I had realised how I felt sooner. It was not until the lifeboat, seeing him helping Mr Schue warm up from the water, and calming Tina when she broke down in fear, that I realised how deeply I cared for him. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed by the fact that he, that they, had left me, though I knew that it could not have been on purpose.

As I lay there, in my leafy bed, tears began to prickle in my eyes. I had cried only once since being left on my own, and afterwards had vowed to plough on. I would have to stay focused if I were to survive this hellhole of an "ocean paradise". I blinked away the tears, and, just when I was about to get up, I heard a twig snap somewhere close by.

I sat up quickly, my reflexes honed from living in the wilderness for so long, and swiftly climbed up the tree which had previously provided shelter, and now acted as my vantage point to try and see what - or who, though I dared not hope - had been sneaking up on me. I sat on a limb, holding the few meagre provisions I had managed to grab, and scanned the area, poised to flee.

A figure slowly limped out into the clearing where I had set up camp, and when I saw him, I felt as though I must have been dreaming.

"Kurt?" I heard him call my name.

My eyes opened in shock. It couldn't be. And yet it had to be. His curls had grown longer and wilder since I had last seen him, and I could see a rough beard obscuring his facial features, but there was no mistaking his honey coloured eyes as they searched for me. I composed myself, waiting for him to draw near, before dropping to the ground behind him.

"Hi." I gasped. I was incapable of saying anything else.

He turned quickly, and his face broke into a grin, as did mine. The expression felt strange on my face, as it had been a long time since I had any reason to form it. His eyes were twinkling, just as they had all those months ago on the Ferry, and, before I knew it, his arms were around me, holding me tight. His beard tickled my face, I knew my own (which was slightly less full) was probably doing the same to him, though I could not care, and I could hardly breathe with how tight he was holding on, but there was nothing else to do in that moment of pure and utter joy, but to put my arms around him and cry silently into his shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you. Forever." I strangled out, eventually, through the tears streaming down my face.

He eventually loosened his hold on me and we sat down, as he began explaining what had happened.

"I am so sorry, Kurt... I went to try and help Mr Schue hunt, and I decided I would go deeper into the forest, to try and get some bigger animals. It was so stupid, I know! We were managing just fine, and I had to go and get all ambitious, as usual..." His voice was rough, and it was clear that he had spent all this time hating himself, blaming himself for the separation.

"I got lost, and I almost died that first night. These... Creatures were coming after me from every angle, and I couldn't escape them. Eventually, I managed to climb a tree, and I managed to live up there for a while, surviving on the fruits at the top for god knows how long. There are some scary things in that forest..."

He looked up at me at the end of his story, and it broke my heart to see the tears in his eyes, leaving tracks through the accumulated filth on his face. I knew I couldn't look much better. His eyes were full of apology, with a hint of what could have even been fear.

"I thought I would never see you again" He whispered. "That I would never have the opportunity to..." He hesitated, looking in my eyes. "To do this..." He finished, before closing the distance between us, and pressing his lips to mine. It was only a light kiss, and when we separated, we smiled at each other softly, and suddenly it felt as though everything might just turn out to be okay, as long as we had each other. We ate some of the food I had collected earlier, and he devoured all of three fish in a ravenous hunger, and I told him what had happened with me over the months.

I suddenly remembered that it had not always been the two of us, and I cursed myself silently for forgetting. "Wait... What about Tina? And Mr Schue?" I inquired. "I haven't seen them since that day, either. Were they not with you?" One look into his eyes told me that they weren't. We sat up late, trying to figure out what had happened to them, before falling asleep in each other's arms under the starry sky.

When I awoke, I didn't quite remember what had happened, and passed my good mood off as a remnant of a happy memory in a dream. It wasn't until Blaine murmured in his sleep after several minutes that everything came rushing back to me. I sat up and shook his shoulder to attempt to wake him.

"Blaine, I think I'm going to catch some fish, since you ate them all last night. Don't disappear on me this time, okay..?" It was a dark joke, and neither of us found it funny, but there was nothing else I knew how to say.

When I got to the stream, I quickly caught as many fish as I could carry. I climbed out onto the opposite bank, and stepped on the last thing I had expected. A pile of clothes lay on the ground, partially covered by a boulder, which looked sickeningly like what Tina had been wearing all those months ago. They were ripped to shreds and the rock was splattered with what looked suspiciously like blood. It was still wet, but there was no body anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly, I heard the one noise that I had hoped for for so long. A foghorn of a boat passing the island. Blaine ran to the stream and grabbed my arm, telling me to run, and that a cruise ship had seen the old "SOS" signal on the beach, and was sending a boat ashore to see if there was anyone left.

I ran to the beach, sparing a fleeting glance back to the spot where I knew my oldest friend had either died, or been killed. I didn't want to know.

We managed to get on board the ship, and after we had gotten medical attention, a shower, and a hot meal, Blaine asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and smiled at him, reaching for his hand across the table. We had each other, and we were finally off that damned island.

I was surprised to find that, after everything that had happened, I was happy.


End file.
